It is known to provide a shower apparatus whose shower head, which can be hand held is connected by its handle and by a feed tube or pipe with a pump system operable by muscle power where the pressure in a water main or conduit is unavailable or insufficient.
In this shower apparatus a too gentle water flow from the shower head remains a substantial problem. This has its origin in the fact that in an apparatus operable by muscle power the shower head which was used was the same as that for a shower which is connected with a water main or conduit which delivers water with a considerable water pressure without considering that in the first case water was available only with a considerably reduced pressure.